


Comfort

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, don't worry it's nothing serious, drunk korra, mentions of previous makorra, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Korra pieces together what happened during a drunken, emotional night with Asami... but it's Mako she ends up talking to in the morning while nursing her hangover.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post someone made...
> 
> Korra: I wasn’t that drunk last night.  
> Mako: You were flirting with Asami.  
> Korra: So? She’s my girlfriend.  
> Mako: You asked her if she was single.  
> Mako: And cried when she said she wasn’t.
> 
> I hope the flashbacks aren't too confusing.

“I wasn’t that drunk last night,” Korra protests, leaning across Asami’s kitchen table and into Mako’s space. It’s a lie, she knows. Her head is still throbbing at the temples and despite brushing her teeth twice, she’s sure her breath smells like platypus bear dung. But her pride is at stake—not to mention she can’t stand it when Mako goes all Protective Father on her, which is especially annoying since they used to date years ago.

He should really know better.

“Do you want to try that again, Korra?” Mako’s voice is thin and tight with annoyance and his eyebrows are knitted together in a clear expression of disapproval.

Korra tries not to let any sheepishness show. She stands her ground instead. “I was just a little tipsy,” she insists. “That’s all. I’m the Avatar, and I’ve matured a lot over the years—”

“Save it.” Mako lowers his face toward his Flamey-O’s for a while, much to Korra’s relief. His eye contact is more than a little unsettling.

After a few seconds tick by, the silence becomes just as unsettling. “I wasn’t that drunk,” Korra tries again, only to have Mako look up at her and roll his eyes.

“You were flirting with Asami.”

Korra’s face heats up. Mako is very supportive of their relationship, and has been since they announced it, so she’s a little taken aback by the note of accusation in his voice. “So? She’s my girlfriend.”

Mako delivers a deep sigh. “You asked her if she was single.”

Korra blinks, trying to remember. Had she? No. Mako has to be messing with her. But…

_***_

_Asami came back from the bathroom, practically floating across the floor despite her heels. Her dark, wavy hair glittered in the light of the restaurant, her hip-hugging red dress caressing every curve._

_So, of course, Korra had gotten up from her seat when Asami arrived back at the table—and proceeded to run her mouth. “_ _Hey, gorgeous. Are you single? Because a lady as beautiful as you shouldn’t be alone on a night like this.”_

***

It had been a joke. Korra had known who Asami was the whole time, but even though they’ve been dating a while, it always feels new, somehow. Sometimes, she looks at Asami and can’t believe this beautiful, kind, brilliant woman has chosen her. Sometimes she isn’t sure she’s worthy.

“I did not,” Korra replies when she realizes Mako is waiting for some kind of response. “I was just flirting—”

“… you cried when she said she wasn’t.”

“I…” Korra struggles to recall exactly what had happened next, but all she gets are flashes.

_***_

_Asami’s laugh. The rise and fall of her pale breasts. The offset straps on her her shoulders. Spirits, Korra wanted to kiss those shoulders…_

_Then Asami nudged her teasingly, the golden bangles around her slender forearms tinkling. Her pouting red lips moved, wrapping around every word she spoke. But what had those words been, exactly?_

_“I’m actually engaged…” Asami pointed to the blue betrothal necklace around her throat. “To a handsome Water Tribe warrior. See?”_

***

“Korra?” Mako says, dragging her back to the present.

She scowls and clears her throat. “Okay. So maybe I cried. But it wasn’t because she said she was single…”

_***_

_“Oh, really? Who is he? I bet I could take him.”_

_It was still just a joke, but she found herself getting mildly heated anyway, lost in the jealous fantasy and intoxicated enough to roll with it. That dress. That gorgeous dress Asami was practically poured into. The way the necklace—her necklace—wrapped around Asami’s delicate throat._

_“‘She’, actually,’_ _Asami said. “And no, you couldn’t take her. She’s the strongest, bravest, warmest, most wonderful fiancée I could ask for. So, I’m sorry, but I don’t feel like doing a trade-in. I’m head over heels for her.”_

***

That was when she’d teared up. The love in Asami’s voice had been obvious, even in her drunken state.

“Fine. _Maybe_ it was the alcohol talking,” Korra mumbles. “But you didn’t hear the rest—”

“Thank goodness,” Mako grumbles. “I saw quite the line for the ladies’ room once you dragged her back in there.”

Korra gulps. She’d forgotten that part, too, but now it all comes flooding back.

***

 _“Hey,”_ _Asami whispered, wiping away her tears with a gentle thumb. “Why are you crying, Korra? You’re going to ruin that makeup I worked so hard to put you in.”_

_“I’m not crying,” she sniffed as the runny tears continued streaming down her cheeks. “I’m just…”_

_Asami took her by the hand and pulled her to the bathroom, leaving Mako and Bolin at the table—the former frowning, the latter laughing._

_***_

“How long were we actually gone?” she asks Mako, embarrassed.

Mako picks up his empty bowl and heads over to the sink, sipping the last of the leftover milk before rinsing it out. “Much longer than it takes two women to use the facilities. Asami’s makeup was more smudged when she came out than it was when she went in, and you were wearing the wrong shade of lipstick.”

***

_She’d been a blubbering mess when they entered the bathroom, babbling something about, “I’m sorry, I’m just so glad we’re getting married. I can’t believe you’re going to be my wife.”_

_Asami took it gracefully, of course. She ran a cool paper towel over Korra’s face and kissed her forehead and said, “I know, Korra. I’m happy about it, too. So happy. I’m glad these are happy tears.”_

_But the forehead kiss had turned into regular kisses, and before she realized what was going on, Korra found herself sucking on Asami’s tongue, tasting lipstick and wine and swallowing down both of their moans._

_She wasn’t sure who started it, which one of them slid beneath the other’s dress first—probably her, still high on emotion, in awe of the fact that Asami was really and truly all hers. Her to kiss, hers to touch, to make love with…_

_***_

“I’m not actually mad,” Mako says.

“Really?” Korra says, full of skepticism. Her headache is getting worse, which Mako seems to sense, because he sets a glass of water in front of her.

“Here. Drink this.”

She gulps it down greedily before wiping her mouth and looking up at him. “Thanks. So?”

“So… I feel bad. You’re so open with Asami. You show her all these emotions… emotions I never got from you.”

“That’s not true,” Korra protests. “I was very emotional with you—”

“Sure, when you were mad,” Mako says. “Don’t worry, I know. I deserved every bit of it back then.” He holds up his hands, palms open. “I guess even then I was jealous. Something in me knew I couldn’t hold onto you forever. And I’m okay with that now. Really. We weren’t meant to be.”

He sighs, looking away. “Part of me just wishes that, when we were together, you’d felt safe enough to let me comfort you sometimes. And I know the reason you didn’t is because I forced it and tried too hard to ‘protect’ you. And I worry that, when I meet some other girl, I might do it again. I don’t want to be that guy. I want to be more like Asami. She has this presence about her that just makes everyone feel safe and lets them be vulnerable.”

***

_They moved together as one, skirts hitched up, fingers thrusting into slippery heat. Korra’s back was against the door, but she didn’t let that slow her down one bit. She kept pumping, kissing Asami’s ear while Asami muttered sweet things into hers._

_“You have me, Korra. You’ll have me forever, I promise. And you deserve me.”_

_As usual, Korra wasn’t sure how Asami had managed to get to the very core of her—the self-doubt she still struggled with on bad days—but she wasn’t surprised. Asami was practically a mind reader. Perhaps that was why, when they’d been apart, she’d only felt comfortable enough to write Asami a letter. No one else understood her the same way. No one else could be the quiet source of strength she needed._

_***_

“Hey, Mako…” Korra stands up, circling the table and hesitating a few steps away from him. After a moment, she places her hand on his arm. “Yeah, you were a jerk back then. And I was a hothead. But with who we are right now, as people, I’d totally let you comfort me.”

Mako looks at her in surprise—a rare expression for him. “You would?”

“You bet. You and Bolin are my two best friends. That means we trust each other.” She gives him a slight smirk. “I trust you to have my back now without climbing all over it like a hog monkey. You’ve grown up a lot since we first met. And someday, you’re going to find an amazing girl, and you can be that source of comfort for her, too.”

***

_Korra came first, unable to hold back. She was a raw nerve, open and quivering beneath Asami’s tender touch. As she shivered with ecstasy, Asami sprinkled butterfly kisses all over her face, coaxing her through the heavy ripples, soothing and the sobs that couldn’t quite escape her heaving chest._

_“That’s it, Korra. I’m here.”_

_But Korra wanted to feel it for herself. Prove it to herself. She curled her fingers forward, finding the swollen spot along Asami’s front wall and applying pressure. Asami caught her lips again, spilling over with a jog of her hips and a series of short, choked-off whimpers._

_They rode the waves together until the breakers receded and they were both left slumped against the door, shaking but satisfied._

_“I love you, Asami. I’m so lucky—”_

_“We,” Asami says, staring at her through a smoky cloud of smudged mascara. “We’re so lucky.”_

***

Mako stares at her, a little wistful, but mostly pleased from what Korra can tell. Then, he draws her into a short but tight hug. “Thanks.”

Korra relaxes into the embrace. Things between them aren’t awkward anymore. No longer is she worried that Mako’s mad at her. He isn’t even jealous—at least, not of her relationship with Asami. She suspects he just wants that closeness, a serious relationship of his own. And she has faith he’ll go out and find it, once he’s ready.

“Any time.”

She lets him go, squeezing his shoulder as she does and flashing him a grin. “I’m going upstairs to check on Asami…”

To her surprise, Mako grins back. “Give her a good morning kiss from me. I hear she’s single these days.”

“You jerk.” This time, she slugs his shoulder instead of squeezing it before trotting out of the kitchen and heading for the stairs.

Asami’s probably still asleep in bed, enjoying a rare morning in. Korra only feels the slightest bit guilty at the prospect of waking her up.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @raedmagdon on tumblr for more stories.


End file.
